I'll protect you
by ashrae2403
Summary: First fanfic, crappy name(sorry), Riley is injured and somebody is out to get her. Can Gabriel get to them before they get to Riley? Bad summary(again, sorry) read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. My name is Ashley and this is my first fanfic so I'm not very familiar with how this works. I am open to criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. Rated 'T' for minor course language and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own Intelligence or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

"RILEY," Gabriel screamed as his partner was pulled out of a plane flying 2,500 feet above the ocean by Alexander Hood. He ran to grab the other parachute but Hood's brother stepped in front of it and threw a punch at Gabriel. He blocked it and the two resumed their fight. Meanwhile Riley and Alexander were fighting it out. Riley had had a parachute but while her and Hood were fighting, he had cut it open. She knocked him out temporarily, or so she thought. She grabbed on to him and deployed his parachute. They sunk the other 100 feet and landed in the water. However as soon as they landed Riley heard what sounded like a motor. At that second, Hood opened his eyes and grabbed Riley from behind in a choke hold. She tried to fight him off but she couldn't. By this time Gabriel had knocked Hood's brother out, had grabbed the other parachute and jumped out.

He was about halfway down when he saw Hood climb into the motorboat and speed off. When he got all the way down he unhooked his parachute and swam over to the other one and saw that Riley wasn't on the surface. He dove under following the strings. He saw her floating about 20 feet down. The strings were starting to wind themselves around her. He quickly swam the rest of the way and realized that she was turning blue. One of the strings had wound itself around her neck. He tried to pull it away but he couldn't. He knew that if he wanted her to survive he would have to move quick.

58 Hours earlier

Beebeebeebeep beebeebeebeep, went Riley's alarm clock. She walked over, shut it off, and went back to her punching bag. She hadn't slept a wink and she had been working out all night and she had only stopped once that night and she wasn't going to stop again. She was pissed that Hood had gotten away. They were so close to getting him but his boat vanished and they couldn't trace it. Her phone rang but she decided to let it go to voicemail. That didn't work out though because they man calling could make her phone pick up and he put it on speaker just to annoy her.

"Riley. I know you're there and I know you're awake." She walked over picked up her phone, took it off speaker and spoke.

"Gabriel, it's 4:30 in the morning. What do you want?" she asked.

"I know you're upset about Hood so I brought coffee."

She shook her head and started walking over to the door. "How did u even know I was awake?"

"I tapped your alarm clock," he said. She opened the door and sure enough there was Gabriel with coffee. "Can I come him," he said, still into the phone. She hung up and stepped out of the doorway. He walked in and went into the kitchen and she followed. "One soy latte, for the lady," Gabriel proclaimed in an old fashioned manner adding a bow just to annoy her.

"Thank you," she said with agitation in her voice. She took a sip and Gabriel noticed her hands were bruised and bloodied.

When she put her coffee down he grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "The hell did you do?"

She pulled her hands away quickly and muttered, "Nothing." She went and got an apple from the refrigerator.

"That's not nuthin' Riley now tell me, what did you do."

"It's nothing Gabriel, okay? I was just taking my anger out on the punching bag. Alright?" She said irritatedly. "You don't have to worry about me. And why did you leave the building without telling me first? Your supposed to clear it with me."

"Sorry if I didn't feel welcome at the al new sandbag beatdown. Next time I'll ask to join."

Riley gave him 'the look(the whole 'really' look)' and was about to say something back when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's Lilian," she said, sounding confused. She answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Lilian what's wrong?"

The head of Cyber Command sounded worried as she said, "We have a problem and I need you and Gabriel to come into C-DOC right now."

"We will be right in," Riley said and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews. I was very surprised and happy at the turnout especially considering the fact that i only posted it two days ago. Again thank you for the possitivity and encouragement. I will try to post a chapter every couple days but as I'm in the middle of a move and my internet will be spotty the next couple weeks could be slow. I appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 2

As Riley and Gabriel walked into C-DOC Lilian was there looking at a computer and pointing. "Lilian," Gabriel said, "whats wrong?"

"We might have found Alexander Hood," she explained quickly. Then Nelson called her over and she hurried to the young doctor. Gabriel and Riley shared a worried glance at each other and followed Lilian.

Nelson put up a photo on one of the screens and started to explain what it was. "This is a photo taken earlier this morning by a drone flying over Libya. It was taken about 25 miles outside a small town called Bi'r al Ashhab. (Yes this is a real city in Libya, no I'm not saying they would hide a criminal. I just needed a small rural setting.) "There was also a thermal image taken and it shows ten people sitting down. If you look here," Nelson said getting up and pointing at shapes on the screen, "it appears as is there are guns sitting on the tables."

"And how does this relate to the Alexander Hood case?" Riley asked, confused.

"Because," Nelson said, "the drone took another photo of some cars that were parked there and we ran the licence plates and two of them were registered under aliases that of course weren't flagged as they went through customs because they were new ID's but the photos are of Alexander Hoods brother and Hood as well."

"I guess we know where we are going next," Riley said. "Wait a minute. Where's Jameson?"

"He's already been briefed and is getting the plane ready. You two need to go home and pack a go bag," Lilian said while staring at the photo. "But hurry. Plane leaves in 2 hours.

Riley walked with Gabriel up to his apartment and opened the door. "Unless your planning to by all new clothes when we get to Libya, you should go pack," Gabriel joked when they were inside and she had checked his apartment like she always does.

"Already done," she muttered, looking out the window.

"You have some telechanetic superpower I don't know about?" Gabriel asked while heading into his bedroom to pack.

"No I just always have a go bag in my trunk. Saves time," she stated simply. "Hurry up, we only have another hour before the plane needs to leave."

"I know I know."

Riley walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened it and was just taking a sip when her phone rang. She took it out and saw that it was a blocked number. "Hey Gabriel, can you chip my phone? It's a blocked number." Riley asked.

"Done. Go ahead," he said.

Riley pressed 'answer' and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" Silence. "Hello, who's there?" Nothing. Then, click. "Gabriel, did you get it?"

"No and it was a burner phone so I wont be able to track it."

"Well our day just got a bit weirder,"Riley said. "Come on. We have a plane to catch. You all packed?"

"Yeah, let's go."

When they were on the plane Riley finally got some sleep and Gabriel was relieved. He knew that she had been up all night because he had been too. He couldn't sleep because he knew from her files that Riley had never lost a target before. He was worried at how it was affecting her so he had looked up at her balcony at around 11:30 and saw that her lights were still on. He also knew that she went to bed around 10:00 so it was unusual for her to be up. Again he had checked around 1:20 and saw her lights were on. as soon as the coffee shop opened at 4:00 he had gone and got her her favorite, a soy latte, and had made his way back to her apartment.

"Gabriel!" Jameson screamed for the 3rd time.

"What!" Gabriel yelled back in surprise. "Keep it down, Riley's sleeping."

"I wouldn't have to keep it down if you would have answered my the first and second time I said your name," Jameson replied smartly.

"What do you need?"

"I asked you whether or not you had tried to get a better look at the photos."

"Yeah I tried to on the drive back to my apartment but I got nothing," he said.

"Oh. Hey did you get a call from a blocked number?" Jameson asked.

"No but Riley did. Did you get a trace on it?"

"No but it was a burner phone."

"Same here," Gabriel said. He quickly checked Jamesons' phone. " It's the same number," he said not surprised. "Wait if you two got the call then why didn't I?"

"I don't know. That's odd."

"Tell me about it."

About an hour later they got a call from C-DOC. While Jameson was bringing up the call on the computer, Gabriel went to wake Riley up. When they all were gathered around Lilian started talking.

"We were able to get another drone over the house and we caught a photo of someone outside the house," Lilian said. A picture popped up on the screen. "This man is..."

"Hassan Muhammad," Riley said. (I don't know if that is a real persons name or not, I just needed random name) They all looked at her and she explained. "Earlier this year when the president took a trip to meet with the Israeli government there was an attempt on his life but Secret Service thwarted it and captured one of his men."

"Riley is right. It is indeed Hassan Muhammad. And right after this photo was taken another was and it revealed Alexander and Hassan shaking hands. We are worried that they made a deal and either bought weapons or has paid Hassan to do something."

"No, Hassan doesn't sell weapons. At least not that anyone knows of. He's like the ultimate Hitman for Hire. But the only thing is you don't call him if you want one person gone. If you want an entire group or place gone, that's when he comes in. Guys, if Hood called Hassan, we're in big trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter isn't getting up as fast as I would like. I want to apologize for the wait by putting up an extra long chapter. Enjoy and review. I would also like to say thank you to the Guest who gave me the tip about putting the comments at the end of the chapter. I will be sure to use that if I need to add comments. Again enjoy and as soon as I get fully moved in I will try to update more consistantly.**

Chapter 3

As soon as they landed at the airport they were ushered to a helicopter waiting to take them to the military base. They arrived safely and while Jameson went to set up a C-DOC mobile command station, Riley and Gabriel were given the tour of the base- which wasn't much considering that the US was extracting from Libya and the camp was still in the progress of being built. Riley and Gabriel wanted to go out right away and storm the compound and capture everyone but Lilian had said, while they were teleconfrencing, that they shouldn't and that they should get some sleep.

The three person team had gotten their own bunker. It was like a metal trailer that you would put on the back of a semi but it was twice the width. It had a main area where the computers and monitors were, it had a full kitchen, a bathroom, and two bunk areas. One for the men and one for the women. Gabriel lay awake with his pillow over his head trying to block out the sound of Jameson snoring. He finally couldn't take it anymore and left the room. He noticed that Rileys door was open and her light was on, so he decided to poke his head in and see if she was there. When Gabriel saw that she wasn't he headed to the common area and then to the kitchen. She wasn't anywhere to be found so he guessed she was outside. He made some tea and stepped outside. He saw her sitting over a couple yards away wrapped in a blanket. He made his way over to her and held the mug to her side and she turned to him just noticing and took the cup. Gabriel sat down next to her and they just sat there looking up at the stars.

"Thanks," Riley muttered after a while. When Gabriel looked at her she added, "for the tea. It was still cold out here but now I'm warm." They sat in silence for a bit more. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked not looking at him.

"No," he said lifting the mug to his lips. "Jameson snores," he added while smiling. "What about you?"

"It's been awhile since I've looked at the stars and it kinda brought back a few memories."

"Like what?"he asked.

"Nothing just random stuff. Nothing important," she shrugged the question off.

"Come on," Gabriel goaded, "tell me."

"No it's...it's just...it's stupid. Just...forget I said anything."

"Ahh can't do that," he said tapping his head. "Photographic memory. Come on how bad could sharing a little memory really be?" They sat for a bit more until she finally answered.

"OK. Fine. When I was a little girl, before my dad passed away, he used to take some chocolate and water up to the roof and I would come too. He had a game that we would play where one of us would take a piece of chocolate and then look up at the stars. You would have to make up a brand new constellation. You had thirty seconds and if you didn't get one done, the other person would get your piece of chocolate." She paused looked down at her tea and smiled. "Sometimes, I think he would pretend to not be able to come up one just so that I could have more chocolate." Riley surprised herself at how easily she had shared that memory. She wasn't one to really open up and so she just cleared her throat, drank a sip of tea, and sat there. "Sorry," she said not a minute later, "you probably think it's stupid. It was just something we did."

"No," Gabriel rushed to say realizing that he had not said anything. "No I don't think it's stupid it's just...sweet." He had a million thoughts racing through his head. Riley had never shared anything that deep before and he had been caught off guard. He had thought that she would say something along the lines of her first kiss being under the stars or something like that not a big memory with her dad.

"My mom didn't think so. She always said it was a waste of money, and to stop giving me false ideas of reality." _God_, she thought to herself, _why can't I stop talking. He doesn't want to hear this._ She wasn't sure what to do to so she decided to just look down into her now empty tea cup.

"It's better than my mom and dad," Gabriel muttered. Riley looked over at him with curiosity so he continued. "My dad was deployed to Afghanistan right after my seventh birthday. Five months later my mom got a letter that he was M.I.A. Another two weeks later and the MP's showed up with a flag and a letter tellin' my mom when to expect the body. After that, the only thing she was interested in was making sure that I didn't join the military. Guess we know how that turned out." He sighed and looked over at Riley. She was looking at him with something in her eyes he had never seen before, understanding. Not like she would get on cases where she understood the situation, but understanding like she knew what he was going through. Understood the rage, the depression, the pain. He found himself absently leaning towards her and she was doing the same. Her eyes were just closing as Jameson woke them from their trance.

"Riley! Gabriel! We have something. Get in here," he shouted then disappeared back into the trailer. They both retracted from each other. As they were standing up Riley tripped on the blanket she was wrapped up in and started to fall. Gabriel caught her at the last second and just helped her up saying "Careful."

She murmured her thanks and started walking away.

"Maybe we can finish this later," he said bending down to grab the cup that he had dropped in order to catch Riley.

She turned around without missing a beat and said, "In your dreams, Vaughn."

She didn't here him but he muttered out one word that sounded a lot like, "Always."

What Jameson had called them in for was that the drone that had been watching the compound had gone offline. Gabriel tried accessing the drone but it came up empty. He then tried to track it via GPS but that was a bust as well. "Try replaying the last few seconds before it died," Riley suggested. It worked and they watched as someone with a mask on came out of the compound and launched a RPG straight at the drone the next second, the feed went static. "How long ago was that?" Riley asked.

Gabriel's eyes glossed over for less that half a second when said, "Ten minutes."

"Damn!" Riley exclaimed.

"Jameson go alert whoever will be in charge of the raid and tell them that we need to move out now, then come back and change into your BDU's. Riley and I will change then go get weapons and armor. Meet us there," Gabriel ordered. As Jameson rushed off to go alert the right people, Riley and Gabriel rushed into their respective rooms. Five minutes later Gabriel came out and headed to the armory. He wasn't surprised when he saw Riley there, fully dressed and almost ready to go. Her vest lay on the table in front of her and her gun in her hand. Her hair was neatly swept up into a perfect bun and Gabriel thought that Riley was one of the few people who could make a combat outfit look good. Riley finished with loading her glock and pulled the action back to put a round in the chamber. She then put it on safety and slipped it into her leg holster. She went to go grab an M16 rifle and Gabriel ran to catch up with her.

They both grabbed one and went to work simultaniously checking for faults. Riley looked set in her serious mode and Gabriel always thought that humor was best before a mission so he decided to try. "What, no praise?" he said.

Riley looked at him confused. "For what?"

"You didn't have to bug me about wearing a vest," Gabriel said beaming.

Riley couldn't resist smiling and laughing. _Damn him and his dimples,_ she thought. "What about gloves Gabriel. And a helmet?"

"Helmet is in the trailer right next to my camelbak. But why do I need gloves?" he asked confused.

"Because Hassan's choice of weapon is usually a biological one," she said, her serious look had returned. At his worried look she quickly added, "But it's never airborne. It's always direct contact."

Right after she said that the special forces team that was assisting in the raid came in and all got there weapons ready. As soon as everyone was set in there gear, they hustled back to the trailer that Riley, Gabriel, and Jameson were staying in. Gabriel had connected them to C-DOC and Lillian was up on the screen when they got in there.

"Hello everyone my name is Lillian Strand and I'm the director of Cyber Command. We don't have anytime to waste so let's get right to the point. Our main target, as you all know is Alexander Hood. We believe he is working with Hassan Muhammad to take out an unknown target. When we received this intel while my agents were already in the air headed your way. Agent Neal, if you would be so kind as to explain the severity of this threat."

"Of course. Okay before I was recruited for the position at CyberCom, I was a secret service agent. I was second in command of security and while on one of his trips to speak with the Israeli government, there was an attempt on the presidents life. We captured the man who was supposed to be the assassin and he confessed to working for a one 'Hassan Muhammad'. He gave up everything he knew and we have been keeping tabs on Hassan ever since. One thing that the man told us was of the type of weapon Hassan uses. It's is a biological one but is only transfered through direct contact so everyone should be wearing gloves while on this mission."

"Thank you Riley. Now CyberCom will be running point on this so your earpieces will link back to here. Gabriel, Riley, and Jameson are going to be the people you refer to. The mission is to capture Alexander and his brother alive as well as anybody else you can. If Hassan is there he is to be captured alive as well. Those three people are our main mission so anybody else you capture alive is good but if anybody other than those three people tries to shoot you, shoot to kill. If Hood, his brother, and/or Hassan tries to shoot you, shoot them in a limb but do not kill them. Now everybody make sure you have helmets and gloves on, and move out."

They were all piled into two helos and were off exactly one minute later. On the ride over everyone was just sitting there. Some were reading their respective holy books and some looked like they were writing letters home just in case. Riley was sitting on the edge looking into the night sky. Gabriel went over and sat down beside her. "How're you doin'?" Gabriel asked.

"Fine. Why?" she asked, clearly confused at the question.

"No reason. Am I not allowed to just ask if my partner is ok?"

"No, it's just you've never really asked me that before we go into a hostile situation. What about you? You good?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to get back into it actually. I don't know why. It must be the adrenaline." They sat in silence for the rest of the way. The helos touched down and everyone got out. The unit crowded around the three agents and Gabriel gave out the game plan. "Since there are 23 of us we are going to split into 10 groups of 2 and Jameson you'll come with me and Riley. We've mapped out a floor plan and there are four levels. The main floor is the biggest with each level getting smaller. Five groups will split up to search the ground floor, three for the second, and two for the third. Riley, Jameson and I will take the top floor. You move as quietly and quickly as possible. You see something that looks like it could be a biological weapon you clear out of that room and report it. Mark it with tape or something so we remember which one it is. Be safe, work hard, and let's make sure everyone goes home. Let's move out." The team silently made it's way to the compound gates. Riley tried the door and found that it was locked. With no way to pick the lock they had to climb over the wall. It wasn't difficult as it was only a 15 foot wall but everyone still needed a boost. Gabriel gave one of the men a boost up and while that man sat straddling the wall to help people over, Gabriel was giving the others boosts. When it was just Riley and Gabriel left he motioned for her to go.

"Yeah right Gabriel," she whispered. "I'm not leaving you on this side of the wall. You go first and I'll bring up the rear."

"Come on Riley are we really going to make a scene here?" he said giving her the 'really?' look.

"We won't have to 'make a scene' here if you just go," she ordered telling him that it wasn't the time to argue. He sighed and she came over to give him a boost. After he was over, she motioned for the other guy to jump down. Riley went about ten paces back. She started running and jumped up the wall with ease. She used her hand to vault over the top of the wall but had miscalculated the width. She started to fall and was going to hit the ground but she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes and, of course, it was Gabriel. _Damn,_ she thought, _of all the people who could have caught her it had to be him didn't it. _

"Where'd you learn to jump like that?" Gabriel asked setting her down.

"Par cor and gymnastics in high school. First place every time. Surprised you didn't read that already," she whispered back.

They had started heading to the door of the building so they fell silent. Riley picked the lock and then her and Gabriel switched sides. Riley grabbed her M16 and held it at the ready. As she nodded to Gabriel, a look of determination on her face, he opened the door and she brought her weapon up and stepped inside quickly clearing the hallway. Gabriel went next following Riley's footsteps to the tee. Jameson followed and so on and so forth. Riley stopped at the first archway that led down another hallway. She checked it and cleared it. "How many teams down this one?" she whispered to Gabriel.

"This is the only hallway on this level accessable from here so all five." He turned to look at the pairs to make sure that they had heard and they did. The five groups snuck past and down the hallway. They continued down the main hallway and then started up the stairs. As soon as Riley saw the end of the stairs, she held up her fist stopping the group. She continued up alone and made sure that it was clear. She backed down slowly and motioned for them to come up. They went down the hallway and turned the corner at the end. They continued and near the end Gabriel tapped her telling her to stop. She did and turned her head to the side. He motioned to the next team to go to the right and they passed. Everyone else turned in the opposite direction. They closed in on yet another hallway. She stopped and cleared it, then held up first one finger then one more to ask how many groups. Gabriel tapped her twice on the arm. She motioned the two teams forward and as soon as they had passed, she kept moving forward.

As they made their way up to the top floor the remaining two teams dispersed. The three agents climbed the last flight of stairs. There was one door and a line of windows. They crept along the hallway and came to a stop. Riley picked the lock stood up and was about to open the door when they heard a gunshot and the glass on one of the windows shattered. Riley tackled Gabriel and waited a couple seconds. When no other shot was taken they stood up and looked over five feet to find Jameson lying on the ground.

**So. what do you think? I'm evil right? MUAHAHA If you guys have any ideas where this is going feel free to say so in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thanks to the people who did review but I've only had a few so I'm getting writers block. I've rewritten this chapter a gazillion times and it's getting hard. I get a review and then I can write for ten maybe fifteen minutes but then the feeling goes away. And I mean, yeah I can get a lot done in ten or fifteen minutes but I've had like three reviews on the third chapter and it takes a toll on my brain. Yes I know there are the regular reviewers, you know who you are and I thank you, but it's taxing. Sorry I'm rambling, here's chapter four.**

Previously on Intelligence

_"Lillian what's wrong?"_

_The head of Cyber Command sounded worried as she said, "We have a problem and I need you and Gabriel to come into C-DOC right now."_

_"This is a photo taken earlier this morning by a drone flying over Libya."_

_"And how does this relate to the Alexander Hood case?"_

_"The drone took another picture and we tagged Hood and his brother in pictures of the rental database."_

_"We were able to get a drone over the house and we caught a photo of someone outside the house. This man is..." Lillian started._

_"Hassan Muhammad," Riley finished. "Guys if Hood called Hassan, we're in big trouble._

_He found himself absently leaning towards her and she was doing the same. Her eyes were just closing as Jameson woke them from there trance._

_They watched as someone with a mask on came out of the compound and launched a RPG straight at the drone. The next second, the feed went static. "How long ago was that?" Riley asked._

_Gabriel's eyes glossed over for less than half a second when he said, "Ten minutes."_

_As they made their way up to the top floor, the remaining two teams dispersed. The three agents climbed the the last flight of stairs. There was one door and a line of windows. They crept along the hallway and came to a stop. Riley picked the lock, stood up, and was about to open the door when they heard a gunshot and the glass on one of the windows shattered. Riley tackled Gabriel and waited a couple seconds. When no other shot was taken, they stood up and looked over five feet to find Jameson lying on the ground._

Chapter 4

"Jameson!" Riley yelled. He didn't respond. Gabriel snuck over to the window and tried to find where the shot had come from. Riley ran to Jameson and pulled him out of sight of the window.

"Ri...ey... wh...t... h...ll...ju...ha...n...d..."

"Lillian, I can't hear you. The signals blocked."

"This is Gabriel Vaughn, we need a medic to the top floor. Jameson's been hit. I repeat Jameson's been hit. We need a medic to the top floor now," Gabriel screamed into his earpiece.

Riley was leaning over Jameson trying to wake him up. She searched and found that he had been hit square in the chest. "Jameson? Jameson, open your eyes. Gabriel what the hell was that?" She looked at him in disbelief.

Just then the medic and another soldier came through the door at the end of the hallway. They rushed over and started to examine Jameson. They took his vest off and saw that thankfully the bullet hadn't gone all the way through. "The force of the impact and the hit to his head from the fall knocked him out. We'll get him out of here." They started to carry him down the hallway when they stopped. "Oh yeah, by the way, all levels are clear. They should have another team coming up to help." After that they kept going.

"Should we wait? Or do we keep going?" Gabriel asked.

"We keep going. They can catch up. We need to find our perps." Riley and Gabriel went through the door and found that they needed to turn the corner. After that there was another door. They got ready and Riley kicked it open. As soon as they did that, gunfire started raining down on them like fire from hell. As soon as they had an opening, the two agents returned fire, killing two of the men. "Is Hood or Hassan in there?" Riley yelled over the deafening roar of bullets threatening to tear them apart at any second.

"I can't tell," Gabriel yelled back, retreating behind the wall just as a bullet whizzed by where his head had been half a second earlier. The hostiles stopped to reload so Riley and Gabriel dove into the room and behind an overturned table just in time to avoid the slew of flying metal aimed at them. Riley quickly popped her head up to get a quick view of the room.

"There's a filling cabinet just to my left. I'm gonna try to cause a distraction by running to it. Just over there," she said pointing to an object over Gabriel's shoulder,he turned to look, "is some cases. Metal. You run to those and they will have better protection."

"No I'm not going to let you be the decoy. You could get shot."

"I know that's the point. So-"

"No. I'll go and you run for the cases," Gabriel said firmly.

"No way in hell Gabriel. I'm supposed to be protecting you, this is my plan, so suck it up and stop acting like an ass." And with that she stood up and started to run to the filing cabinet. Gabriel swore under his breath and headed to the metal cases. They each took turns aiming at the other five men in the room. "MOVING!" Riley shouted as she went around the filing cabinet. As soon as she was done done she resumed fire. She killed two, as Gabriel killed another and as soon as she killed a third she ducked down as the other turned to get a shot at her. That, however, turned out to be a bad move because Gabriel was given the chance to fire off three rounds.

"Riley?" Gabriel shouted. She didn't answer. "RILEY?!" He started to move towards her last position but stopped as he saw her walking out. He was relieved until he saw who was with her.

"There are two ways this ends agent," said the man. "Either you let me leave peacefully and with the girl, or she dies," said Alexander Hood pressing a knife blade harder into Riley's neck. As a few drops of blood started to appear, Gabriel looked at Riley and saw fear, pain, and worry flash across her eyes, and he knew his options were severely limited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I got a great response from the last chapter thanks. I know you guys are kinda hating me for the cliffhangers and I hate them to but there fun so... I promise that this chapter won't end with one. Have fun. Can't wait for the reviews.**

Chapter 5

"You only have two choices agent. So which is it going to be? Are you going to save her, or kill her?"

At that second Riley seemed to get her bearings back. "Don't do it Gabri..." she gasped as Hood pressed in harder on her throat.

"Enh enh enh. No talking," he said. "Drop your weapon or she dies. NOW!" he screamed when Gabriel didn't move. Gabriel looked from the asshole who was holding his partner hostage to Riley. Everything in her eyes screamed not to listen, but Gabriel couldn't be responsible for her death. He sighed and slowly lowered his rifle. Riley looked terrified and Gabriel knew why. She knew that this time, there was no Doctor Cassidy with a sniper rifle, there was no plan, there was no.

"Damn it Gabriel," she said squirming slightly because Hood had started to press in and up on her jugular. She felt blood start to drip and looked at Gabriel. What she saw scared her. He was looking at her neck. Now she was worried. She had never seen such distress in his eyes. Thankfully, just at that moment the backup burst through the door and it gave Gabriel the distraction he needed. He reached into his leg holster, pulled out is sig, and shot Hood in the arm. He screamed and let go of Riley. She stumbled forward and collapsed into Gabriel's arms.

"Hey," he sighed, grateful that that bastard was now in cuffs. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," she gasped out. She rolled out of his embrace and sat down with her back against the cases. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," she said with more confidence in her voice. She stood up and walked out of the room. Gabriel decided to not follow her. He felt she needed some space. _If the wound was to bad, she would have let somebody look at it right away_, he thought. He brought his attention from the back of his retreating partner to the situation at hand. He walked over to Hood and punched him right in the gut.

"Where's your brother and Hassan," he demanded.

"I'm not telling you," Hood spat out.

"Sir we've already captured his brother. He's in handcuffs downstairs," one of the men said.

"Alright. Where's Hassan?" he said turning back to Alexander.

"You will never find him and you'll never get out of here alive."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Gabriel," Riley said through the earpiece," They found something."

"Riley, what is it?" he said thoroughly confused.

"The whole place is laced with C-4. We didn't see it before because it's on the ceiling in the shadows. They also found a timer." At that Gabriel and the others started running, with Hood in tow. "Gabriel, we have 45, 44, 43 seconds to get out of here. Hurry."

"We're on our way where are you?"

"Main hallway."

"Alright get everybody out then get yourself out too."

"No Gabriel. I'm not leaving without you. I'll get everyone else out, yeah, but I'm not leaving."

"Riley you have 18 seconds. Get out."

"Where are you?" She was sounding scared I'm about to turn down the last flight of stairs." At that second Riley saw him.

"Come on." She yelled.

"Go! Start running." They had 7...6...5...4...3...2...1... They made it out the door and through the gate that had been opened just in time as the bomb went off. They were all thrown forward with the force of the blast. As debris started to fall Gabriel looked over and saw Riley splayed out on the ground. Her helmet had come off and her hair had fallen down and it was covering her face. Out of instinct Gabriel crawled over to her and covered her to stop any wreckage from hitting her. As soon as the dust settled. Everyone began to get up. Gabriel rolled Riley over and felt her pulse.

"Riley?" he said quietly. "Riley wake up." As if on que, she coughed and opened her eyes. "Hey," he said, "you okay?"

"Oooooow," she moaned. "That hurt."

"Really?" Gabriel said sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"Shut up," she said sitting up and smacking him on the arm. Just then, they heard the sound of helicopters and Lillian's voice crackled in there ears.

"Gabriel, Riley, do you read me?"

"Yeah Lillian we hear you. Loud and clear," Gabriel said.

"Good. I'm glad to see your okay. Now will somebody tell me what the hell happened to Jameson?"

Riley and Gabriel shared a look. They both felt guilty because they had forgotten about their friend for a second. "Anybody have a sitrep on Jameson?" Gabriel shouted to the group.

"Yeah," said a voice behind them. "Bruised, alive and really pissed off at whoever thought they should have the building blown up." Riley and Gabriel turned to see Jameson standing with a a smirk on his face.

"Well now that I know everyone's okay, get your asses on those helos and get back to base. Your flight leaves at 0700 hours."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know guys. Should I keep going? I'm just not feeling the vibe anymore. I don't know tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**...So I'm writing this, it's like 2:10 a.m. and... yeah**

Riley, Gabriel and Jameson got back to the base around 0120. Jameson parted ways saying he was going to go rest before the flight tomorrow. They would be flying home on a military transport plane and according to Jameson, he was getting in his comfy sleep before their flight across the ocean. Gabriel excused himself as well saying he was going to go change out of his sweaty clothes. Riley went into the bathroom that was in their trailer and ran some cold water. Once the sink was full, she turned off the tap and splashed her face.

She looked up into the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. She first looked at her neck. On the flight back, the medic looked at it and determined that it wasn't bad. He had taped it up and told her not to stress her neck much for the next couple days. That wasn't the only thing that had gotten her attention. She had several cuts and bruises from when the bomb went off. Riley never really looked at herself right after a mission. Partly because she knew every case she always had something, but it was also partly because she was afraid what she would see. She didn't know what she was scared of, but there was something about this mission that had her taking a new angle on life.

Riley shook her head. _It's just nerves_, she told herself. _Your just worked up because you almost had your throat 's all it is._

_Knock knock knock_. "Riley you ok?" Gabriel said through the door.

_Get yourself together,_ she thought. "Yeah I'm fine," she yelled back through the door. She drained the sink and opened the door. Gabriel was leaning up against the frame and jumped when the door flew open. "All yours," she said. She tried to step out of the way but Gabriel went the same way. She tried again but failed. It went on for another couple tries when Riley stopped them, put her arms on Gabriel's and turned them so that Gabriel was in the bathroom and she was out. "Sorry," she said immediately releasing his arms.

"It's ok. How's your neck?"

Her hand absently jumped up and felt the tape. "It's fine, just hurts a little."

"Yeah well being nearly cut open by a knife can do that to someone," he said. He laughed a little but immediately stopped when he noticed Riley just standing there staring off into space just above his right shoulder. "Sorry," he said instantly regretting his attempt at a joke. She didn't respond right away so he waved his hand in front of her face and she instantaneously jumped from her trance.

"Sorry, no it's ok...umm..." _Damn it_, she thought, _why does he have to be so darn cute when he's concerned. Wait. WHAT? What did I just say, ugh nevermind, just tell him he's cute, no that's not right, tell him your going to bed...cus' your tired, yeah that sounds good, go with that._ "I think y-," *cough* "I think I'm just gonna hit the sack. Y'know early start tomorrow," she said as she started backing towards the bedroom, "So," she backed into the table. _Ow, damnit_, "Oops. Hehe, just... gonna... yeah...night Gabriel," she said and then disappeared into the girls sleeping quarters. She shut the door and turned to face it. _Why_, she thought while banging her head on the door. "Why did I have to talk. Uggggh. 'Hit the sack?' Who says that anymore. God, I'm so stupid," she said sitting down on her bed. "Whatever Riley, just get some sleep. He'll have forgotten you by tomorrow." She climbed under the covers, made sure her phone was plugged in and turned off the light above her head.

_Bang bang bang_. "Gabriel, Jameson come on you guys have to get up or we're going to miss our flight," Riley yelled through the door. After receiving only low grumbles in reponse, she opened the door to find them both curled up in bed. "Alright you asked for it," She had brought them both glasses of water to wake them up but because they wouldn't get up she poured it over their heads. She jumped out of the way as her actions unfolded.

"What the hell Riley?" Gabriel spluttered shaking his hair.

"Yeah what he said," Jameson said.

"I told you guys to get up, but you wouldn't listen. Our flight leaves in an hour. We have to be out at the helicopter pad in 20 minutes. So, get your asses moving," she said. They both flopped back down on their beds. "I could always get more water," Riley sing-songed walking out the door.

15 minutes and two cups of coffee for the boys later and they were walking towards the heli-pad. They rounded the corner and the pilot started up the helicopter. "Agents," said the soldier coming to meet them, "it was a pleasure having you here."

Seeing as Gabriel and Jameson were still slightly asleep Riley answered. "It was nice being here. Thank you for letting us use the trailer."

"It was no problem ma'am. As long as we got the guy. Although, it sure was nice having you around. Maybe when I get back stateside we could, I don't know, go out to dinner."

As soon as Gabriel heard that he straightened up.

"Maybe," Riley said smiling.

"Yes well I'm sure if that happens you two would have a great time," Gabriel chimed in. "Well we'd better get going. Don't wanna miss our flight. Bye," he said pushing Riley towards the bird. They climbed in and two armed escorts brought on Hood and his brother. They took off and 20 minutes later, the helicopter was landing on the tarmac. The guards got off and followed Riley, Gabriel, and Jameson to the plane. When the guards had secured the prisoners, they exited the plane. Jameson got up and said he was going to go see when takeoff would be.

"So," Riley said looking over at Gabriel, "was that jealousy I heard when you were talking to the soldier?"

"What? No, we just didn't want to miss our flight," he said unconvincingly.

"Oh my god," Riley said.

"What?"

"You of all people, you, Gabriel Vaughn, are jealous."

"What? No."

"Yes you are," she said a smile on her face and a laugh creeping into her voice.

"I'm not jealous," he said trying to convince himself more than her.

"Oh relax Gabriel, he didn't have a chance anyway."

"Really?" he said to quickly.

She looked back over at him. "Yeah he had no chance."

"Why not?" Gabriel asked actually confused.

She shrugged as if it were obvious, "he called me ma'am."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I have tried rewriting the next chapter so many times but I feel braindead. The thing is, I can't seem to figure out exactly how the cargo door is going to be opened and what happens to Jameson. So, I am asking any of you to pm me with ideas. I will give credit and will be sending you many a telapathic hugs. Please help. Thanks.


End file.
